


Journey's End

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cosmo is a good boy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Angst, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Lance was tiring quickly, finding it harder and harder to keep his head above the water. The current seemed to be getting more intense, forcing him down faster and faster. Everything seemed to hurt, his hands and back were scratched up from the rocks, his wrist felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, ribs burning with each breath. The river was narrowing, the current whipped Lance around, slamming his head into a nearby rock…everything went black.When Lance is attacked one night outside a village, he is found by the last person he was expecting...and the last person he wanted to see again.





	Journey's End

Lance didn’t intentionally get into trouble, sometimes it just seemed like the world was out to get him. He will admit, being an adventurer does mean he makes enemies surprisingly easily…being a natural flirt really didn’t help. This time though, Lance had no idea what the hell he had done to warrant this treatment.

Lance had just been walking down the path, completely minding his own business. He’d barely left the last town, it wasn’t even that late, all he’d done in town was buy some more supplies. Lance should not have been attacked, but of course, he couldn’t be that lucky. There was no time to react before they jumped him, knocking Lance to the ground before he even had a chance to grab his bow.

Hissing slightly as his elbow was painfully jarred, Lance rolled to try and scramble to his feet. A solid kick to his stomach had him doubled over and wheezing, another kick to his side send him rolling down the path. Lance scrambled for his dagger, but another kick to his side send him reeling. A solid boot landed on his wrist, causing Lance to cry out in pain.

A foot landed solidly onto his face, another into his ribs. Lance didn’t know how many people were attacking him, or even why. They weren’t saying anything, giving no reason to this impromptu beating. It could be anything to do with his last couple of missions, but he couldn’t really think about that right now. Lance was trying to scramble away, but they were making it almost impossible.

Eventually the beating let up, but there was no relief. Lance was grabbed and dragged across the rough ground. He could hear the river getting louder and louder. He tried to fight back, the currents in the river at this point made it basically suicide to try and swim in it…especially with him being in this condition. Lance didn’t really have much fight left in him anyway, everything seemed to hurt. He tried, he really did, but there was really no hope. He was in the air for a few seconds, before hitting the water.

Fighting the current was a hopeless endeavour, all Lance could do was try to keep his head above the water. There had to be a place where the currents eased up, where he could paddle to the side. Lance was forced back under the water, hands scraping against the stones at the bottom. He pushed himself back up. Lance’s back was slammed into a rock, shoulders and back scraped against the rough surface. Before he could grab it, the current whipped him away, forcing him further down the river.

Lance was tiring quickly, finding it harder and harder to keep his head above the water. The current seemed to be getting more intense, forcing him down faster and faster. Everything seemed to hurt, his hands and back were scratched up from the rocks, his wrist felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, ribs burning with each breath. The river was narrowing, the current whipped Lance around, slamming his head into a nearby rock…everything went black.

****

When Lance came too, there were two things he immediately took note of. One, he was actually alive and two, there was something heavy resting on his chest. He certainly not outside anymore, he could hear clattering, but it was muffled. Someone must have saved him, which was nice and probably meant he was not in any immediate danger.

Cautiously, Lance cracked open his eyes. He was looking right up at a wooden ceiling, softness underneath his back. Light was streaming in from a window beside him, Lance was going to look around the rest of the room…but then he looked down at the warm weight on his chest. A huge, black wolf was laid across his chest, well, whole body really. It was probably tame. If it was inside a house, on Lance’s chest without having mauled him…yeah…it was tame.

Reaching out, Lance reached out, resting his hand in the wolf’s thick fur. Tail started thumping against the covers, bright eyes opened as it looked down at Lance. Tongue hanging out, Lance was immediately slobbered on. The wolf was familiar and Lance felt a sinking feeling when he realised, it couldn’t possibly be.  
“Cosmo?” Lance asked, ruffling the thick black fur.   
Cosmo yipped at his name, tail thumping more wildly, practically rolling all over Lance.  
“Hey boy,” Lance said, “Long time, no see.”  
Lance was…less than thrilled with this development. Not with Cosmo, he loved Cosmo…no, the issue came with his owner.

As if summoned simply by the thought of him, the door opened and Cosmo’s owner, the last person he wanted to see, walked through the door.  
“Lance,” Keith breathed out a sigh of relief, “You’re awake.”  
He strode over to the bed where Lance struggled to sit up. Cosmo was heavy though, and Lance was becoming more and more aware of pain lacing through his body. Wincing, Lance dropped back onto the pillows, ok, moving, bad idea.

“Cosmo, down,” Keith said, gesturing.  
Cosmo grumbled, but jumped down padding out of the room with a huff. This allowed Lance to sit up, or at the very least try too. Pain laced through his ribs, shoulders and wrist as he tried to support himself. Letting out a yelp of pain, Lance almost dropped back onto the bed. Keith rushed over though, just in time to catch him and help prop him up on the pillows. Lance was suddenly very aware of the bandages covering almost all of his body.

“Here, drink this,” Keith said, “It will help.”  
A mug of something herby smelling was thrust in front of Lance’s face. He blinked, it did not look particularly appetising. Hesitantly, Lance took it with his good hand, sniffing suspiciously before taking a sip. It didn’t taste bad per say, but it wasn’t particularly nice either. The relief from the pain was almost instant though, making Lance groan a little in relief.  
“How are you feeling?” Keith said, dropping into the seat beside the bed.  
“I’ve been better,” Lance said, “What happened?”  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Keith said, “I found you in the basin of a waterfall half-dead.”

Lance hummed, taking a sip from whatever herby concoction he’d been offered. Lance hadn’t seen or heard from Keith in almost two years, so meeting each other like this after so long…it was strange. Keith was taller, more muscular with a big scar running up his cheek. Lance knew he’d changed too, but surely not as much as Keith seemed to have.   
“I was jumped on my way out of town, probably someone upset that I’d gotten to a mission before them. You know what it’s like,” Lance shrugged, wincing as he remembered his bad shoulder.  
Keith pulled a face, twisting his fingers together.   
“So, what’s the opinion? Will I live?” Lance said, trying to break the slightly awkward silence that had fallen between them.  
Keith huffed, “You’ll be fine, you’re lucky I was there.”

Lance finally finished his herby whatever, putting it on the small bedside table. His stomach gave a loud rumble, making Keith smile slightly.   
“I’ll go get you something to eat,” Keith said, standing up, “Just, shout if you need anything…or you start to hurt…or…yeah…”  
Keith shuffled out of the room, looking thoroughly awkward and unsure of himself. Maybe Keith hadn’t changed as much as Lance thought…which would just make this whole thing a hell of a lot harder…Lance was so screwed.

****

Lance went through the next few days in a haze, a mixture of the painkillers and a sickness that set in. Which was bad because…well Lance was in a lot of pain and just feeling like garbage. On the other hand, it meant he didn’t have to talk to Keith. However he did have to go through Keith nursing him back to help, Lance never thought he’d use the word soft to describe Keith, but…there wasn’t really a better word for it. Lance really hoped his heart skipping a beat whenever Keith was nearby was to do with the fever and not the…other possibility.

Cosmo seemed to have decided it was his duty to remain by Lance’s side, no matter how often Keith told him to get off the bed, Cosmo refused to go very far and returned right to laying on the bed when Keith left.

Lance woke up, maybe a week after being rescued, not feeling like he’d been mowed down by about twenty horses. Cosmo was laid comfortably across his chest, snuggled close to him. Lance reached out, scratching his chest lightly. Cosmo made a happy noise, his tail thumping against the bed.  
“Hey boy,” Lance said, voice incredibly rough from coughing.   
Cosmo licked his cheek lightly, snuggling closer.

The door creaked open, Keith stepping over the threshold.  
“Cosmo, down,” he said sternly.  
Cosmo sighed, before hopping off the bed to the floor, collapsing down beside the bed instead.  
“He’s alright,” Lance said, sitting up, mindful of his still sore wrist.  
“Your ribs were messed up and you had a hell of a lot of water in your lungs, you don’t need anything else to make breathing more difficult,” Keith said, placing a cup of water on the bedside table.   
He gently took Lance’s arm, poking around his wounds and flexing and bending Lance’s joints.

Lance looked up slightly at Keith, he couldn’t really help but stare. It wasn’t just because of how stupidly pretty Keith was, although that may have been a small part of it. Something had changed with Keith over the two years they’d been apart, Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was how Keith just seemed to know what to do with Lance’s injuries, or the gentle way he was handling Lance’s arm. There just seemed to be more to it than that. Lance would admit he was curious, but asking would force them to talk and Lance was not up for that.

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked suddenly, rolling Lance’s shoulder carefully.  
“Not bad,” Lance croaked, taking a sip of water from the cup.  
Keith’s hand moved to rest on Lance’s forehead, Lance tensed but was careful not to move away and arouse suspicion.   
“Your fever’s gone down,” Keith said, “That’s good.”  
Lance nodded, pulling away slightly so Keith’s hand was no longer on his forehead.   
“Anything hurt too bad?” Keith asked.  
Lance shook his head, before rubbing his throat.   
“That’s good, anything you need?” Keith asked.  
Lance shook his head again, before smiling a little.  
“Cosmo,” Lance called softly.   
Cosmo’s head snapped up and he practically knocked Keith over in his rush to get back up on the bed.

Cosmo sprang up collapsing on his back between Lance’s legs, head pressing firmly into his stomach. Lance smiled, reaching out to scratch his chest causing Cosmo to wriggle in excitement. Keith shook his head, but he did have a light smile on his face. Lance fully expected Keith to leave, so it was a bit of a surprise when he started scratching Cosmo’s fuzzy belly.

“He really does like you,” Keith said.  
“I’m amazing with animals,” Lance said, voice starting to get strength back, “And he’s such a good boy.”  
Lance attempted to coo, but it was a little too much for his rough voice. He began to cough, Cosmo scrambled up and started licking his face. Keith’s hand came to rest between his shoulder blades, rubbing up and down. It didn’t take long for Lance to catch his breath, rubbing his sore ribs with a slight groan.   
“Are you ok?” Keith asked once Lance got his breath back.  
Lance nodded, shoving his face in Cosmo’s fur with a groan. Cosmo wined softly, draping his paws over Lance’s shoulders and forcing him flat to the bed again.

Keith reached over, petting Cosmo’s head lightly.  
“So you have no idea who attacked you?” he asked, staring at Cosmo’s fur.  
Lance shook his head, “It was dark, I didn’t get a chance to look at them properly.”  
“Cowards,” Keith practically spat.  
Lance raised his eyebrow, “Not everyone likes staring people right in the face when they punch them.”  
Keith shot him an exasperated look, one Lance had almost missed.  
“They didn’t even give you a chance to fight back,” Keith said, glaring to himself.  
Lance rolled his eyes, “Like you haven’t ever snuck up on someone before…hell, even I’ve done it.”  
“We didn’t try to kill them though,” Keith said, crossing his arms.

Lance curled his arms more tightly around Cosmo, snuggling back into the pillows.  
“It could have been anyone really, life of an adventurer is dangerous right,” he said.  
“I thought you were travelling with Hunk and Pidge?” Keith asked.  
Lance shook his head, “They both had things to do…so I decided to adventure out on my own.”  
That was a lie, but Keith really didn’t need to know that. Keith hummed, scratching Cosmo behind his ears lightly.  
“I’m going to get you some more medicine,” Keith said, “You should get some rest after.”  
Lance didn’t particularly feet tired, but didn’t want to argue.

****

Along with his recovery came the restlessness. Lance had never been one for sitting around and doing nothing, and now he was spending more time awake than asleep, Lance was bored. So, one day, when Keith was out, Lance decided he was going to take a walk. He wouldn’t go far, just get out of this bed.

   
Cosmo complained softly as Lance shifted him off, picking his head up and grumbling.  
“Sorry,” Lance said, “I’ll be back soon.”  
Cosmo watched as Lance swung his legs out of the bed, taking a minute to find his feet before standing up. There was a slight soreness throbbing through his body, but nothing too bad. He began to make his way towards the door. Cosmo yipped slightly, grabbing his shirt.  
“I won’t go far,” Lance said, pushing him off, “I just need to get out for a minute.”  
Cosmo huffed, before jumping off the bed to stand at Lance’s feet.  
“Come with me I guess,” Lance said with a shrug.

Cautiously, Lance pushed the door open. He’d seen a small slither of the room beyond when the door had been opened, but it still felt strange steeping beyond the boundary of the bedroom. It was kind of stupid…ok it was really stupid, but Lance couldn’t get out of his head that this was Keith’s house. He almost felt like he was doing something wrong, didn’t stop him looking around though.

The house itself was small and rustic, mostly made out of wood with beams running across the ceiling. It was pretty, but seemed very empty other than basic furnishings. Although yeah, Keith’s house, Lance shouldn’t have really expected anything. Shrugging to himself, Lance walked forwards, pushing the front door open. A simple porch looked out over a small fenced garden. Lance took a deep breath of fresh air, moving to sit on the steps. Cosmo trotted forwards, sniffing around the garden.

Lance hummed slightly to himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air. Keith seemed to be living in the middle of nowhere, nothing but trees all around them. It was nice, peaceful. Cosmo sneezed suddenly, making Lance jump before chuckling.   
“You alright buddy?” he said, opening one eye.  
Whatever it was hadn’t bothered him too much, Cosmo’s nose was shoved right in a nearby bush.

Lance didn’t know how long Keith would be away for, or even what he did when he was out of the house. Lance was content though, feeling the sunlight on his face, the wind in his hair. Cosmo barked, jumping up at a nearby tree and sending several birds scattering into the sky. He jumped up into the air, snapping his jaws at them but nowhere near catching them. Eventually he gave up with a huff, beginning to hunt through the garden again.

“Cosmo?” Lance’s eyes snapped open as he heard Keith’s voice, “Lance? What are you doing out of bed?”  
Glancing over at Keith, Lance almost choked. Keith was wearing a huge floppy hat, a big basket with some fruit, vegetables and gardening gloves on top was clutched in his hands.  
“I got bored, needed some fresh air,” Lance said.  
Keith blinked, then shrugged as he opened the gate and made his way to the front door.  
“You should come help me next time, if you’re feeling that much better,” He said, holding out a hand.  
Lance couldn’t help but smile, letting Keith help him up.  
“I’m not that much better.”  
“Well don’t expect me to wait on you hand and foot anymore,” Keith said, “If you’re well enough to be out here, you’re well enough to eat at the table.”  
“No!” Lance protested, “That’s not fair!”  
Keith shook his head, pushing open the door.  
“Cosmo,” he called.  
Cosmo bounded in after them, tail flicking happily from side to side.

Lance let out a long breath, settling himself on the small sofa. Cosmo hopped up beside him, splaying across his legs. There was a pang in his chest as he listened to Keith clatter around, it was domestic…too domestic.  
“How far away are we from my parent’s house?” Lance asked, staring down at his hands.  
He hadn’t visited them in a while and if they were close, it could be an excuse to leave. Although if they were close, it did mean having to see Keith a lot more than he probably wanted too.   
“The village is about a day’s journey from here,” Keith said.  
Lance nodded, probably too far to go now, he probably wasn’t up for riding…although he doubted Keith had a horse tucked away somewhere anyway. Lance nodded, scratching behind Cosmo’s ears.  
“I should probably head back at some point,” Lance said.  
“You may feel better, but there’s no way I’m letting you travel,” Keith said, turning to look at him.  
“I don’t see how you could stop me,” Lance said, putting his nose up in the air.  
“Like you could take me,” Keith snorted, “Even not sick there’s no way you could take me.”  
“I could take you,” Lance grumbled.

“But yes, you should go visit your parents, they miss you,” Keith said.  
Lance frowned, tilting his head back to try and look at him.  
“How do you know?” he said.  
Keith faltered, a slight pinkness travelling up his cheeks.  
“Pidge and Hunk said you’d gone off on your own…I…err…went to see if you were there and they said they hadn’t seen you,” Keith said.  
Lance squeezed Cosmo’s fur lightly, letting out a long breath.  
“Yeah I just, I lost track of how long it’d been,” Lance replied.  
That was only a half lie, Lance wasn’t completely sure when the last time he went home was, he did know he was really due a visit though.

The was another long pause in the conversation, Lance scratched behind Cosmo’s ears.   
“I found my mum,” Keith said quietly.   
It took a minute for it to register with Lance, when it did he whipped around so fast Cosmo yipped in annoyance.   
“What?” Lance asked.  
“I found my mum,” Keith said, staring down at his hands.  
“Yeah? And?” Lance asked, tilting his head to one side.  
“She’s…nice,” Keith said, “I know…she left me for a reason…she left to protect me but…I just…I don’t know.”  
Keith crossed his arms over his chest, hair dropping to cover his face. Hesitating for a second, Lance pushed Cosmo’s head off his knee, making him grumble lightly. Walking over to the small kitchen, Lance rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“It’s fine,” Keith said, “I’m fine, we talked…”  
Lance gave his shoulder another squeeze, shaking him lightly and shooting him a soft smile.  
“It’s just,” Keith sighed, “Confusing you know?”  
Lance shrugged lightly, “Not really, but I get what you’re getting at.”  
Keith shook his head and smiled weakly, reaching up to squeeze Lance’s hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s been good though,” Keith said, “Talking to her.”  
Lance’s heart was starting to hammer a little, how dare he look so adorable.  
“Well, as long as she doesn’t have your awful hair and fashion sense, I’m sure she’s great,” he said, nodding.

Keith glowered, before punching Lance in the shoulder.  
“Ow! Recovering patient here,” Lance protested, ribbing his arm.  
Keith rolled his eyes, a small affectionate smile lighting up his face.  
“Well, as your doctor, I’d say you’re fine,” he said.  
Lance frowned suspiciously, still with a slightly stupid smile on his face.  
“You’re not a doctor!”  
“Kept you alive didn’t I?” Keith said.   
“Yeah…how the hell did you manage that?” Lance asked, “When I late saw you, you had trouble treating a bruise.”  
“I’ve just gotten better,” Keith said, shrugging with a smirk.  
Lance raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
“Allura lived not to far away,” Keith admitted, “It was mostly her.”  
“I knew it!” Lance declared.  
Keith laughed, rolling his eyes slightly. Still…still with that stupid affectionate smile on his face. Something in Lance’s chest twisted, he was playing a dangerous game.

****

Lance was in far to deep. He knew, he knew this was going to happen and he just let it. He should’ve just stuck to his first plan, don’t talk to Keith. Lance was a weak man though and once he started falling, he didn’t have the strength to stop. Just talking to Keith, learning about what had happened caused all those feelings from two years ago to bubble up. No matter how much Lance had tried to squash them, bury them deep down, get rid of them entirely. It was hopeless, Keith was just to…Keith…for Lance to cope. It was time for this to end, time to stop this before he got his heart broken again.

Lance was a little ashamed to admit he took the cowards way out. Lance was feeling much better, in fact he was almost back to full health. So of course he did the only sensible option, he waited until Keith took Cosmo out on a walk and wrote him a note. He knew Keith would be out for a while, hopefully long enough that he wouldn’t be able to catch up with Lance…especially with the slight lie Lance had told him about where he was going. Lance would visit home again, just in a few weeks when he could hopefully avoid Keith. All he had to do then was make sure his mama had no idea he was ignoring his problems.

_Keith,_

_I’ve decided to head home, I didn’t want to bother you by having you take me. I’ll be fine, just follow the path to the village. Say bye to Cosmo for me._

_I’ll see you around some time,_

_Lance._

It would be fine, Keith would go back to the happy little life he seemed to have found for himself and Lance would go back to pretending he didn’t have feelings for him. It was a win-win, honestly Lance was starting to get a little stir-crazy staying inside all the time. Maybe he’d go back to see Pidge and Hunk, it had probably been long enough that they’d no longer be badgering him about Keith. It would be nice to travel with people again.

“Lance!” Keith’s shout and the sound of barking broke through the trees.  
Of all the days for them to come home early from their walk, it had to be today. Lance sighed, debating his chances. Cosmo would track him down if he tried running, he wasn’t really in much of a state to run anyway. He could maybe climb a tree, but his wrist was still a little messed up and he didn’t know if that would fool Cosmo. There were no options but to try and talk his way out of it.

Lance slowed to a stop, waiting for the two of them to catch up. Cosmo bounded down the path first, circling around and around Lance’s legs.  
“You’d rat me out…hey buddy,” Lance sighed, watching as Keith made his way over the slight rise.  
“Lance, what the hell?” Keith snapped, hands on his hips.  
Lance frowned a little, alright, looks like this was going to be a bit more difficult.  
“I’m going home,” Lance shrugged, “I can get there myself, didn’t want to bother you.”  
“It’s not a bother,” Keith replied, “I want to be sure you’re ok.”  
“I’ll be fine Keith, you don’t have to worry,” Lance said.  
“You didn’t even wait to say goodbye?” Keith said.

Keith had the audacity to sound hurt, Lance felt anger bubbling up inside him. He tempered it.  
“I let a note.”  
“A note?” Keith scoffed, “That’s not a proper goodbye.”  
Lance felt his eye twitch, what the hell.  
“You’d be back to set of anyway,” he said, trying his hardest not to lose his cool.  
“Then we could have gone tomorrow,” Keith said, “What the hell Lance? What’s really going on?”  
“I wanted to go home, is that really such a big deal?”  
“It is, after I saved your life and you can’t even be bothered with a proper goodbye.”

That was it, Lance had had enough.  
“Maybe I should have slept with you then snuck out in the middle of the night? Is that better?!” Lance snapped.  
A look flashed over Keith’s face, but Lance barrelled on regardless.  
“Oh yes, don’t think I’ve forgotten that little stunt, at least I had the decency to leave a note before leaving! Just when I think something might come of us, you just up and leave! And just when I think I’m over you, you just come barrelling into my life like its no big deal. So thanks Keith, thanks for saving my life and goodbye, don’t expect to see me again,” Lance practically spat out the last part.  
That was, maybe a little too harsh. Lance was angry though, any regret he might have being stamped out instantly.

Whirling on his heel, Lance began to march off, brushing away Cosmo who tried to grab his shirt.  
“Lance!” Keith said, “Lance wait.”  
Keith’s hand latched around Lance’s wrist. Lance whirled around, traitorous heart clenching at the agonised expression on Keith’s face.  
“Please, let me explain,” Keith said, “Just…hear me out, ok?”  
Lance tensed, tempted to brush Keith off and keep walking. Damn it though, he was curious. He’d always been curious, why, why did Keith leave him that day? What did Lance do wrong? When Lance didn’t immediately jerk away, Keith let out a long breath.

“I’m sorry ok,” Keith said, “I know that doesn’t make up for what I did, but I am so sorry. I was scared ok? You guys, you cared so much and…and I cared so much and then…then there was you. Lance, I cared…I care about you so damn much, after than night, I panicked ok? I’m sorry.”  
Lance’s eyes were burning, he took a deep shuddering breath as Keith gently squeezed his wrist before letting it go.  
“I understand if you never wanted to see me again, if you think that’s best, that’s fine. I didn’t want to hurt you Lance.”  
“You broke my heart,” Lance said, voice thick.  
“I know,” Keith whispered, “I know and god, I wished I hadn’t.”  
Keith rested a hand on Lance’s arm, squeezing his bicep lightly.  
“I looked for you,” Keith said, “That’s the real reason I went to your home.”  
“I had to get away,” Lance said, “Try to forget.”  
“Did you?” Keith asked.  
“Kind of?” Lance sighed, “Was not my best idea, seeing you again brought it all back…stupid Hunk being right about dealing with my problems to actually get over them.”

“Whatever you do, don’t tell Shiro that, he’s been trying to get me to do that for years,” Keith said, tilting his head to one side.  
Lance laughed weakly, tears streaking down his face. It was strange, even though Lance had gone through the emotional ringer, he felt a hell of a lot better. Two years, it had taken two years for Lance to feel better about Keith abandoning him that night…but he was still a little angry.  
“I’m still kind of angry,” Lance said softly.  
“That’s fair,” Keith replied.  
“But I don’t want you out of my life,” Lance continued.  
“Is giving us another try…a proper try…too much to ask?” Keith said, smiling hopefully.  
Lance’s heart melted, but…  
“Not right now,” Lance said softly, “But I’ll think about it.”  
Keith nodded, “That…that’s fair, I’ll wait.”

****

Keith didn’t have to wait that long, Lance was a weak man. He went home, with not a single dry eye in the house. Lance had really missed home, he did need to go visit Pidge and Hunk some time. He was a little bit…preoccupied though. Keith had changed, but not as much as Lance thought he had. Lance held out for as long as he could, it was a good few weeks, enough time to sort through his thoughts. It did not take long after that.

Keith made the most adorable noises when Lance sucked marks on his neck, it was worth it even when Keith complained about the patchwork of bruises on his neck. Lance knew he loved them really. Keith moaned lightly, scratching Lance’s scalp lightly. Grinning, Lance sunk his teeth into Keith’s shoulder causing the other man’s voice to raise in pitch. That was when a big slobbery tongue wiped itself across Lance’s face. Yeah…making out on Keith’s sofa was not a great thing.

Keith laughed, dropping his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance groaned, pushing Cosmo away and squeezing Keith’s hip lightly. Keith sat back slightly, settled comfortably straddled Lance’s knee. He brushed his fingers over Lance’s cheek, before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.  
“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” Keith asked, looking nervous.   
Lance slipped his hand under Keith’s shirt, smoothing up and down his spine.   
“You’ll still be there in the morning, right?” Lance asked softly, nuzzling Keith’s collar.  
Keith cupped his cheeks lightly, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“Of course I will,” he whispered.  
“Then yeah,” Lance smiled.

Keith smiled, slipping off Lance’s knee and holding out his hand. Lance grabbed his hand, letting Keith pull him to his feet.  
“Cosmo, bed,” Keith said.  
Cosmo glanced between the two of them, before padding over to his bed. Keith smiled, tugging him along to the bedroom.

It was a little bit different from when Lance first woke up in there. There were a few extra cushions and blankets on the bed, a vase of flowers on the chest of draws a few more knick-knacks and junk scattered around.

Keith smiled, pushing Lance down onto the bed with a bounce. Lance laughed, sliding to prop himself up against the pillows. Keith hummed, tugging his shirt off and dropping it onto the floor. Lance groaned in appreciation, reaching out. Keith smiled, clambering onto the bed, crawling over until Lance’s hand cupped his cheek gently. There were a few more scars on Keith’s chest than Lance remembered, but they were completely healed up.

Lance guided Keith over to press their lips together again, one hand slipping from his cheek to his hair, the other resting on the small of his back to tug him close. Keith’s arms draped over Lance’s shoulders, tongue prodding forwards gently. Lance groaned, parting his lips slightly to allow Keith access to his mouth.

Lance smoothed his hands all over Keith’s bare chest, sliding them down to give his ass a firm squeeze. Keith moaned, pulling away, head dropping back with a gasp. Lance took this opportunity to suck and bite at his neck again, giving his ass another squeeze. Keith hummed, grinding his hips forwards. Lance moaned slightly, bucking his own hips up slightly. Keith’s fingers began to tug on his shirt, trying to pull it over Lance’s head.

Smiling, Lance gently pushed him away before tugging his shirt off. Keith was practically drooling and boy, if that wasn’t an ego boost. Groaning, Keith dove forwards to press a kiss to Lance’s collar, then across to the other. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Lance, smoothing over his chest and back, grinding down and making Lance groan.  
“You’re stunning,” Keith groaned, “So handsome, stunning.”  
Lance hauled him back up to press their lips together again, squeezing him close.  
“Beautiful,” Lance said, “You’re just so beautiful.”

In a scramble of limbs and giggling, the two of them were naked. Keith was straddling Lance’s thighs, pressing soft kisses under his jaw. They rolled their hips together lazily, heat having shifted from less of a fire to more of a simmer. Keith fumbled at the bedside draw for a minute, his fingers coming back shiny and slick. Lance hummed, looking down the smooth plains of Keith’s back to get as good a look as he could at where Keith was splitting himself open with his fingers.

“Lance,” Keith gasped softly, “So good, can’t wait to get you in me.”  
Lance groaned, nuzzling into the crook of Keith’s neck. When they’d slept with each other before, Keith had been so quiet. Biting his lips red with effort of not making a sound. He didn’t seem all that bothered about it now.   
“God, I missed to so much,” he moaned, hips jerking forwards.  
“Missed you too,” Lance said, “You’re amazing.”  
Keith smiled, slipping a second finger in with a gasp.

Lance pressed kisses all over Keith’s face as he steadily fingered himself open, soft puffs of breaths huffing out of his noise. Keith groaned, moving away a little before pulling his fingers out.  
“I’m going to ride you,” Keith said, resting his hands on Lance’s shoulders and pushing him down.  
“No arguments here,” he said, resting his hands on Keith’s hips.  
Keith smirked, rising up on his knees and quickly slicking up Lance’s cock. He lined himself up, before sinking down with a moan. Lance fought to keep his hips still, groaning deeply. It felt…amazing. Not just the heat and tightness around his cock but the fact this was Keith, Keith who he’d adored for so long.

Finally, Keith’s ass met Lance’s pelvis and they just took a moment. Keith’s eyes were hooded, lashes fluttering lightly.   
“You alright?” Lance whispered.  
“So good,” Keith moaned, eyes flickering open, “Feels so good.”  
Lance smiled and hummed, smoothing his hands up Keith’s thighs to squeeze his hips. Humming, Keith shifted, causing them both to gasp.   
“Yes,” he hissed.  
Keith rolled his hips, pushing himself up before dropping back down. Keith moaned, starting to bounce faster. Lance squeezed his hips again, guiding Keith’s movements gently.

“You’re fantastic,” Lance said, “You know, just fantastic.”  
Keith moaned, rolling his hips. His thighs flexed powerfully, head tilting back. Lance’s hands smoothed up Keith’s waist, to his chest, brushing over Keith’s nipples before coming to rest low on his ribs. Keith’s hips jerked lightly, eyes slipping closed. It wasn’t quite enough. Lance planted his feet on the bed, snapping his hips up as Keith dropped down. This got him a loud cry.  
“Lance, again,” he said.

Lance smiled again, hands returning to Keith’s hips and giving them a squeeze. He began to snap his hips up, powerful thrusts that caused Keith’s entire body to jerk. Keith didn’t seem to have a problem with this, falling into a rhythm with Lance. It may have been two years, but the two of them still worked so well together.

Keith’s moans had shifted, more high pitched and breathier. He was close, good. Smoothing his hand over Keith’s hip, making him jerk slightly with the ticklish feeling, Lance curled it around his cock. Keith jolted slightly as Lance began to jerk him, legs shaking with exertion.  
“Come on kitten, cum for me,” Lance said.  
It didn’t take much longer after that. Keith let out a bitten-off scream as he came, legs giving out. Lance sat up, curling his arms around Keith’s chest, snapping his hips up. Keith went limp in his arms, tightening around Lance’s cock. Lance snapped his hips up a couple more times before coming deep inside Keith, holding him close to his chest.

Keith nuzzled against Lance’s shoulder, making soft happy noises. Lance smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple before smoothing a hand through his hair. Keith somehow managed to snuggle closer, humming happily.   
“You good?” Lance asked.  
“So good,” Keith sighed.

****

Lance blinked awake slowly, letting out a long breath. He glanced down at the weight and warmth on his chest. A head of dark hair rested comfortably on his shoulder, an arm flung lazily over his chest. Keith was completely pressed against his side, leg draped over his hip. Smiling, Lance let his eyes slip closed again with a pleased hum. Keith shifted slightly, tucking closer. Lance dropped off again with a smile on his face.

He woke up not too long after to a warm finger running over his chest, drawing random patterns on his skin.   
“Keith?” Lance hummed, blinking his eyes open.  
“Morning,” Keith replied softly.  
He propped himself up slightly, leaning over Lance a little. Lance reached up, cupping his cheek lightly.  
“You’re still here,” Lance said, smoothing a hand up his spine.  
A slightly pained look passed over Keith’s face, before it shifted into a soft look.  
“I said I would be, didn’t I?” Keith replied, leaning down to peck lightly at Lance’s lips.  
“You did,” Lance said, rubbing their noses together.

Their gentle kisses were interrupted by scratching and wining at the door. Keith snorted out a huff, a puff of air against Lance’s lips.  
“He probably wants his breakfast,” Keith said.  
Lance groaned, settling deeper into the pillows.  
“Is this what I can expect from now on?” he said, rubbing Keith’s cheek with his thumb.  
“Pretty much,” Keith shrugged, slipping out of Lance’s arms.  
Lance protested softly as Keith left the bed and tugged his boxers on.  
“I’ll be back soon,” he said, rolling his eyes.   
Lance protested softly again, rubbing his head against the pillows. Keith huffed out a laugh and slipped out of the room.

Keith came back not long after, slipping back into bed with a sigh.  
“So…this is what we’re doing?” Lance said, “All day?”  
“Yes,” Keith said simply.  
Lance chuckled lightly, brushing his fingers lightly over Keith’s spine making him shudder. Cosmo gave an excited yap and they were suddenly joined by another body. He stumbled slightly on the soft covers and hard bodies before settling across their waists. Lance laughed, scratching Cosmo behind the ears. Keith reached over, rubbing Cosmo’s neck. He was warm, he was comfortable and Lance couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing to procrastinate...there is no two ways about it...this was originally supposed to be much shorter and it got very much out of hand, I don't know what happened honestly...
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
